


Willow

by coffee666



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cramps, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Kinda, PMS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, menstruation tw, no one asked for this part two, there's no blood in this don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: "It really…hurts you?” He asked, uncertainly.“Of course it does!” She pulled back, looking up at him in shock. “Obviously, you wouldn’t know, but just imagine!”--Anne is in pain. Gilbert can help.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 36
Kudos: 400
Collections: Shirbert smut





	Willow

**Author's Note:**

> warning, i guess, but this work has adult themes such as sexual situations. there's also the subject matter of menstruation (but there's no actual blood) so if any of that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip this one.

As Anne lay stiff atop the plus covers of the hotel bedspread, she could only think of Elaine. Just like in her favorite poem, Anne lay without outward injury, but it did not feel that way.

She felt as if she had a gaping wound, as if she’d been run through with a sword. It was why she had not moved all morning.

Any pain she’d felt yesterday on her train ride had been drowned out with excitement. Seeing Gilbert again, visiting him at school all the way in Toronto for the first time was so romantic that she hadn’t even noticed minor cramps.

They’d walked arm in arm through the campus and parts of the city until night, where she retired to the hotel room. Though her room contained marvels of innovation such as water on tap, Anne could not muster enjoyment of it now.

For she had awoken with such horrible pre-menstruation cramps that she felt rendered motionless.

She was cursed, she knew that now. What was supposed to be the most romantical weekend of her life, one she’d saved up both money and time for, was now ruined.

Hours of tutoring the local school children with no daylight time left, doing extra homework only by the light of a single candle as not to disturb Diana, all of that so that she could take this trip.

And now she was in such pain that she couldn’t even fathom going down to breakfast.

Deciding not to pity herself, Anne forced herself up from the bed. She groaned as she stood up, the pain shooting around to her back. She then crossed to the bathroom, managing a smirk at the on-tap water, Anne washed her face and drank a glass, hoping that would help.

Her only solace was that Gilbert had a lecture and study group that morning. It gave her time to rest until that afternoon, and hopefully she’d feel better by then.

Anne let out another groan as she laid back on the covers. It was too warm to get underneath them, and the idea of opening a window meant getting back up again, and she just couldn’t.

Though Elaine died of a curse, Anne knew if she was a beautiful maiden in Camelot, this would be her death.

It was strange, Anne had known the horribly inconvenient affliction of menstruation for years now, but she could not recall the last time it had hurt this bad.

Actually, she could. She recalled vaguely, when she was thirteen or fourteen. It was new to her back then, and the sudden pain seemed to rip through her. She was curled on the floor in her room, resisting the urge to scream.

It was so much worse when it was Matthew who’d found her, and offered to run for the doctor. Anne had been in pain, but that was the last thing she wanted, so she was forced tell Matthew what was actually wrong.

She thought he’d flee from the room in embarrassment, but to her surprise, he had calmly tucked her back in bed. Anne longed for that now.

She had finally managed to curl into a ball around a pillow, her chin buried in the fluffy down, and drift back to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

Silently cursing the hotel’s staff, Anne knew they likely were ushering the last few guests to breakfast so that they could clean up and change the sheets.

Anne groaned audibly as she stood up, preparing to ask them to come back later so she could sleep in, all thoughts of being kind vanished with another jolt of pain as she wrenched open the door.

Anne only registered Gilbert’s face for half a second before closing the door on him.

“Anne?”

Anne’s breath quickened. She was suddenly aware of how much of a mess she looked. Her hair had come loose from her braids, which hung messily on her shoulders.

Such a contrast to how perfectly handsome he looked now—always looked, really.

“W-What are you doing here?” She asked, hand flat against the door. “I thought you had class?”

“Class is over. I was in my study group for a while, but once I let slip that you were in town, everyone was insistent that I go be with you.” He laughed, and she could hear his smile. “Of course, how could I not?”

“Of course.” Anne whispered to herself, feeling a smile tug at her own lips.

Shoving down the pain, Anne stood straight up, smoothed back her hair and opened the door. She didn’t have to force on a smile at the sight of him. Those usual tugs at her heartstrings happened in rapid succession, leaving her with those swirling flutters that actually dulled the pain.

“Did you just wake up?” He asked, a tinge of amusement in his voice as he took her hands in his.

“Yes.” She admitted.

“Well I can head downstairs and wait for you to get ready, alright? Take your time, the lake’s not going anywhere.” He turned back towards the door and Anne groaned audibly once more as his words sunk in.

The lake. Their plans to see the lake together, she’d completely forgotten. Gilbert had told her yesterday that the path he always took was only an hour’s walk.

A hike in nature rewarded with an open expanse of shore, where the only place to rest was right upon the sand sounded like a wonderful dream to Anne. And it would have been literally any other time.

She was suddenly wrack with heartbreak at the thought of turning it all down. Gilbert glanced back at her, taking in her suddenly anguished face.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” He took her hand again.

“No…” She admitted, such hate for her own biology jolting through her as her teeth bit her bottom lip.

“Are you sick?” He placed his hands on the side of her face. They were so cool and from this close, the romance that was the concern in his eyes put another smile on her face.

“I…” She trailed off, eyes flicking down.

She couldn’t tell him what was wrong. Definitely not. Or…could she? He spent every day going to medical lectures. If she just said the word, he’d understand, wouldn’t he?

His hands still on her face, thumb tracing across her freckles, Anne fought for the words. She couldn’t look him in the face, instead keeping her eyes forward at his chest.

“My stomach hurts.” She managed.

“When did you last eat?” He asked. There was relief in his voice that shouldn’t be. He still wasn’t getting it, but she wasn’t explaining it the best.

“Not like that.” She closed her eyes, feeling heat rush to her face. “It hurts because of my cycle. You know… menstruation?”

She dared lift her gaze to his face now, unexpectedly biting back a laugh at the red creeping up over his cheeks and tingeing the tips of his ears.

She stepped closer to him, burying her face against his chest to hide the blush on her face. His hands went to back now, stroking as he finally spoke.

“Menstruation, it really…hurts you?” He asked, uncertainly.

“Of course it does!” She pulled back, looking up at him in shock. “Obviously, you wouldn’t know, but just imagine!”

She turned away, not wanting him to look at her as he did so. If he knew the process from medical books, then she didn’t need him picturing that on her as it happened. Instead, she just busied herself with finally opening the window, the cool breeze offering slight relief.

“I can imagine.” He finally said, voice soft. “And I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

“No.” Anne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The hormones pulled her from snark to devastation within second. “I’m just…sorry we can’t go to the beach.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” He assured her. Again, she could hear the soft smile in his voice even as she buried her face in her hands. “We can go any other time.”

“You’re much too kind to me.” She mumbled, biting back a string of affectionate words that raced through her head every time he looked at her. “But all I’d like to do is rest, and that is not how we were supposed to spend this weekend.”

“If you want to rest, that’s perfectly fine.” His hands rested gently on her shoulders. “But I’d still like to help you.”

“How?” She reached up to cover one of his hands with her own.

“In my medical opinion, there’s always a way to relieve the pain, even if you can’t exactly treat the symptoms.”

“Well, what do you suggest then, doctor?” Her voice held a playful tone, a lifted mood that threatened not to stay as her body ached.

“I’m gonna go downstairs and get you something to take first, alright?”

She gave him a nod and a smile as he went, wondering briefly what he meant by first. Hopefully the other part of his plan consisted of letting her curl up and groan, for she was serious about that being all she wanted to do.

But for now, knowing he was coming back, Anne knew she should clean herself up. It might even make her feel better.

But she did not feel like brushing her hair or getting dressed. Instead she just left her gown on before sitting down in one of the small armchairs on the other side of the room.

She let her eyes close, tried to control her breathing for a while. She wasn’t sure how long he was gone, but she opened her eyes again when he knocked.

“Come in.”

Anne was taken aback as Gilbert was carrying a tray in his arms, pushing the door open with his shoulders. She immediately stood to help him, but he just shook his head.

“Sit. I got it.”

Anne sat back down, slight amusement on her face as he set the tray on a small table. She eyed it, an ordinary teapot, but rather than an ordinary cup, there was a large mug instead. As soon as it was set down, Gilbert went around to the back of Anne’s chair.

“Um, what…” Anne gasped as Gilbert started dragging her chair across the room. “Where am I going?”

“You need fresh air.” Gilbert seemed to strain slightly as Anne felt the chair move off the carpet and across hard wood before settling by the window, which Gilbert then opened further. “And—“

He moved the other armchair across from her, close enough that her feet rested on it when he lifted her legs up onto it. She did feel this was comfortable, but the sudden way he was fretting over her had her attention.

“Now, this might not taste the best, but make sure you drink it all, okay?” He poured the tea into the mug and as he handed it to her, she realized why the cup was so big. There was something inside, laying across the bottom.

“You even decorated it…with a stick.” She grinned. Perhaps he was trying to tie in her love of nature.

“It’s not a stick.” He said. “Well, it is, but it’s actually willow bark. It should help your pain.”

Anne stared down at the cup, feeling the rising steam across her face and the warmth of it spread through her hands. That feeling again, stronger, physical yanks on her heartstrings threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

But as she looked over at him now, she only saw him hanging his coat by the door before taking the time to roll up his sleeves. It was as if he knew taking care of her was going to be a all-day affair, and he was eager for it.

She was getting a glimpse of his doctor self, Anne realized as she took a tentative sip of the tea. It was so warm that she didn’t taste any particular bitterness. She took several sips before looking up at him and realizing he seemed to be watching her closely.

“Don’t worry, I’m drinking it.” She assured him with a smile.

“Good.” He sat down on the foot of the bed, as Anne was using both chairs. “Let me know when you’re finished. There’s something else I want to give you.”

“Okay.” Anne took her time, sipping and enjoying the breeze and view.

Outside her window was a tree with large late-spring leaves. Though she used to imagine herself curled in branches, she couldn’t now. In her current state of pain, the thought of sleeping in a tree was almost torturous.

Finally, she sipped the last few dregs, bits of now-sodden bark coming with it. She could taste the bitter now, her tongue curling from the roof of her mouth.

“Let me take that.” Gilbert took the mug from her as she turned to place it down on the table. He was then moving the tray and table back across the room.

Anne just watched him, almost taken aback by the way he had committed to using his time off from school, their time together, to take care of her. It was so touching, but it was also a bit strange that he suddenly thought her incapable of being able to put a cup down on a table.

“I think there’s something else that can help you too.” He said, turning back towards her now.

Anne bit back a groan. The taste of willow was still in the back of her throat. She’d finally found an aspect of trees she did not care for—drinking them.

“Don’t worry.” Gilbert seemed to tell what she was thinking. “It’s nothing you have to eat. Just come sit.”

This time, her groan as audible. Here she was, feet propped up by an open breeze, and he wanted her to move? Yes, she did say she wanted to lay in bed, but that was before she’d found somewhere else comfortable to be.

He did not rush her, instead just smiling at her as if silently asking her to trust him. And she did trust him. Strongly, now that she was learning who she was dealing with.

Doctor Gilbert to be applying everything he’d been learning, and when Anne always assumed he’d be a doctor that cared, the amount in which he did so was surprising even to her.

Standing caused stabs of pain and she winced as she walked over and sat down on the bed. Gilbert sat cross-legged behind her, and the pain on her face faded as she felt his warmth, his knees brushing against her back.

“Just relax.” His voice was soft as his hands rested on her shoulders.

Anne tensed as he began kneading her shoulders and neck. Gilbert had done this before, once or twice for just a moment, but everything indicated he planned on doing this for a while. She then slowly felt herself give in and relax.

Her shoulders slumped just slightly. Her eyes blinked slowly as she felt his warm hands press into her muscles, moving up her neck and sending goosebumps across her skin as his fingers brushed the hair along the nape of her neck.

“…I love you.” She breathed out in a sigh of relief as his hands moved to the small of her back.

She meant it, of course, but there was also a sense of joking there. She just meant how much this was already helping her, but the way Gilbert replied those shivers further across her skin.

“I love you.” He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin. Anne felt his hands go from pressing to her back, up to her shoulders again and down her arms.

She realized then that he was pulling her back, but as she went to lay back against his chest, he moved back from her, easing her to lay down flat on the pillows as he moved to sit beside her.

“How do you feel?” He asked.

“…I feel okay.” Anne said. She could still feel twinges of pain in her stomach, but she was also relaxed. Her tensed muscles aching from pain all night had eased up considerable.

“Okay.” He sounded far from done, and to Anne’s surprise, he started on her legs.

Sitting at the foot of the bed, Gilbert took one of her feet and set it in his lap. Anne was just wondering how this was supposed to help her cramps, when he gently pressed his thumbs into the arch of her foot.

Triggering soreness she didn’t even realize was there, Anne found herself gritting her teeth and wincing.

“Does that hurt?” He asked, slight worry in his voice.

“N-No…” Anne realized when he stopped that it seemed to be easing something. “No, it’s okay.”

“Okay.” He said again, this time a slight smile in his voice as he started up again.

Anne closed her eyes once more, feeling the pain both flare up and ease away with the rhythmic motions of his hands and fingers. She hadn’t even realized the stress she carried there until he pressed into her ankles, causing another wince. This time, he didn’t stop, and she didn’t want him to.

She then felt him lift her leg up slightly and move his hand to the back of her leg. The same flare up and ease of pain was there, as he seemed to press harder than before.

“Are you sure I’m not hurting you?” He asked. Anne then realized she’d been making a tiny noise, oddly both in pleasure and in pain. She felt her face flush slightly.

“No, it doesn’t hurt.” She assured him, biting her lip to keep from making another sound. 

It felt different, that was for sure. This wasn’t like a gentle rub of the shoulders like she’d get from a friend, or even Gilbert in the past. There was a gentler touch here, and every trigger of pain was coupled by the pleasurable feeling of it easing away.

He switched to her other foot, and Anne felt it all over again. This time, she knew what to expect, yet was not prepared enough to keep from making another small noise that grew louder when he pressed into her heel.

Had she truly been carrying around all this pain, from the late nights studying and the train ride and even the long walk with him? All of this pain that seemed to settle in her bones from the hormones, only to be finally released when skilled hands touched those points of pleasure.

The pain in her legs and feet was gone. As his hands moved over her skin now, it left only shivers of pleasure behind.

He gently placed her foot back down on the bed. She felt much better, but before she could drag herself into opening her eyes, he moved further up one the bed and picked up her hand.

Anne tried in vain to hold back another noise, but her moan was soft as he messages her hand, his fingers on pressure points on her palm. She felt her blush deepen, wondering what he must think, but Gilbert didn’t seem to mind at all.

One hand held hers as the other rubbed up her arm, pausing at her shoulder before going back down again. When Gilbert laid her arm gently back on the bed, she was not prepared for what was next.

Gilbert did not cross to the other side of the bed for her other hand. Instead, Anne opened her eyes in surprise as Gilbert got on top of her.

From straddling her waist, with his knees on either side of her body, he then reached for her other hand. Still somewhat shocked, Anne watched him, the relaxation of his touch taking a backseat to the current position they were in.

Looking closely, Anne could see that Gilbert was not as unaffected as he seemed. Though he messaged her hand with that same caring intensity in his eyes as before, there was a slight tinge of pink in his face, as if he understood what he was doing.

As his hand stilled in her own, he lifted his gaze to meet hers. There was a mutual smile and soft blush, but Anne closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel this was too intimate and for him to get off her.

Because the pressure of his body was nice. Warm and heavy where she needed it.

And this was intimate. They’d kissed dozens of times, and practically held hands at all times when together, but all of that paled in comparison to this.

Gilbert lowered Anne’s hand to the bed before reaching down and touching her stomach. Anne’s breath quickened as both of Gilbert’s hands pressed to where her pain was the worst. The small circles deep into her skin flared the pain, and very slowly, it began to ease away.

Slowly, she opened her eyes again. Gilbert had leaned down, his face inches from her own. There was that smile, that look in his eyes as if he were gazing at the most beautiful thing in the world. Now she could feel warmth spreading over her own face as well.

“How do you feel?” He asked in a whisper, and Anne noted the slight gravelly tone in his voice. She felt her heart start pounding at the sound.

“G-Good.” She replied, hearing something similar in her own voice.

The pain was vanishing, leaving behind only those warm shivers. She was noting how thin the layers of her clothes were and how she could feel his hands, worked yet soft, practically against her skin.

“You’re really warm.” She bit her lip, wondering what compelled her to say so, but knowing what. She was enjoying everything about this, and she didn’t want him to stop.

“ _You’re_ really warm.” He countered, smirking at her and causing another tingly jolt of warmth through her body. “…I’m not crushing you, am I?”

“No.”

The last thing she wanted was for him to leave. The pain she’d felt earlier was practically gone, leaving only her pounding heart.

It was the same warm feeling she got when they kissed, but not just any kiss. The deep and rare ones they shared only when completely alone. The way he’d look so intense just before their lips brushed and the way he’d hold her face with such certainty.

Just the brush on his hand on her jaw or the pull of her body closer sent such fire through her. It was the same fire that she felt now as he moved his hands not just across her stomach, but up her body.

On either side of her stomach, over her rips. Anne felt her breath stall in her lungs as his hands pressed flat and warm to her skin, moving higher and higher. Her pain didn’t exist anymore. It didn’t exist and he knew it. He was feeling her body.

She forced her eyes closed again, couldn’t handle his gaze coupled with the slow hands up and down her form. It was foreign in the best way, there was no mistaking it for any way he had touched her before.

Yet, she suddenly felt too aware of herself. Of her own arms laying awkward and motionless. Should she touch him too? She wanted to. And not just in the ways she did now that she could. In a new way, the way he touched her now.

When he’d gently messaged her legs, had there been a touch there she hadn’t even been aware of? Was he doing that for her or for himself? She couldn’t imagine any of her limbs as pale and as skinny as they were, being any sort of enticing, but this was Gilbert.

What had he been thinking when he’d touched her? Was he aware how little she was wearing, as she was aware of it now? He’d been touching her bare legs, and she’d only been thinking of how much it helped her pain.

Feeling the willow course through her veins with the pounding of her heart, Anne let her body respond. Her breath came calmer now that she was remembering to breathe, and she didn’t try to fight the heat slowly creeping over her cheeks just as Gilbert’s hands did the same over her body.

She breathed in when he did, matching his intensity and letting her body begin to arch into his touch. His hands slowed then, as if deliberate, as if wanting now to go inch by inch up her sides.

Again, she matched his movements, pressing into his touch and resisting the urge to squirm in the unfamiliarity, the almost-tickling.

She could hear his breathing deep and intense as his hands roamed higher. Where he’d been stopping and trailing back down, he now seemed to stall.

Anne felt her breathing grow into more shallow quick gasps, the fire on her skin left by every second of his touch seemed to burn through her body and she arched into his touch, a beg that didn’t stay silent for long.

Soft pleading moans fell from her lips, silenced only when her breathed hitched again deep in her throat. Gilbert’s hands gently cupped her breasts, his own breathing halting.

Anne wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. His hand stayed on her body, encouraged by the way she moved beneath him. His mouth was searing hot against hers, and she wasted no time in parting her lips for their tongues to meet.

One hand stayed on his neck, fingers taking root in his hair, a contrast to the soft tousles she usually gave him. The other grabbed onto his arm just below his shoulder, feeling the muscles she hadn’t realize she’d been eyeing all day.

“Anne…” Gilbert breathed as their lips parted, his hands drifting down to her sides once more. Beneath the low husk in his voice was a hint of something almost remorseful, and Anne refused to hear it.

“Don’t—“ Anne held him tighter, face flushing as the sound of her own voice reached her ears. It was heavy with her own wanting and needing. The same need that had her pressing impossibly closer to him. “It feels so good, please don’t stop.”

Gilbert gasped, hesitating for a second before leaning down into another kiss. Anne moaned as their tongues brushed and his hands moved along her body once more, still shy, yet deliberate in where he touched.

Anne realized now that yes, he likely had been thinking of this the entire time. Likely without meaning to, but it was practically impossible to avoid. She felt a slight pang of guilt for having been so compliant, but at the same time, it had been his idea in the first place.

Rocking against his body, Anne was aware of how trapped she was beneath him. She loved him, but didn’t care for it. She wanted to be free to call at least some of the shots. If they were going this way, she needed equal control, and she had already lost some when she’d let a beg fall from her lips.

As if sensing her squirming had a purpose behind its desperation, Gilbert moved off of her just enough to free her legs. She wasted no time in wrapping them around him, pulling his hips flush against where the heat burned.

His mouth moved to her neck and Anne gasped, suddenly aware how much she needed to breath. Gilbert’s mouth was soft kisses and moans breathed against her skin before fading to breaths.

His hands seemed to stall over her body, thumbs working circles on her hip bones. Anne did not want to rush him, or God forbid, force him into anything he wasn’t comfortable with. He already knew how she felt, so she bit back any more begging words and waited for him to find words of his own.

If he wanted to stop, logically, she understood. She just did not know what she was supposed to do to stop the raging fire in her body without his touch.

“Can…” He pulled back from her. Their eyes locked and Anne felt plunged into the look of deep affection in his gaze. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes… please.” Anne held back words of desperation as his hand moved from her hip under her clothes, tracing the bare skin of her inner thigh. Quickly letting him know there was not yet blood to worry about, she wondered if he already knew that, or was just not prepared to care even if there was.

The kindling sparks through her body had her trembling as she pulled him down for another slow kiss, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

Finally tugging on the last few, Anne’s hands pressed to his bare chest just as his hand pressed to the heat of her center.

Anne couldn’t hold back the flood of moans falling from her lips. Her earlier thoughts of retaining control faded. She quickly melted into a trembling mess, hands slipped back around his body, something solid to hold onto as she shook.

Her fingers tightened into the fabric of his shirt, her hips rocking against the warmth of his hand. It was searing heat, even through her underwear. She felt his breath against her neck again, and between her own gasps and moans, she could hear his whispers.

“So beautiful… wanted you for so long…”

“Gil…” Anne could only manage to say.

His touch, once unfamiliar now felt like an integral part of her. It stoked the fire within her, the flames within her lapping just under her skin, but she needed more. She needed to feel him too.

“Gil, I need you…” She had to force her lungs to draw breath. “…need to feel you.”

Anne failed to bite back groans as his hands left her body. She then felt her face flush when she caught sight of his smirk. It was difficult—him tugging at his belt and her pushing his shirt off his shoulders—but they managed.

He managed another smile as their eyes locked. He tossed his shirt to the floor before leaning down once more. Anne kissed him, wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders as well as her legs tight around his waist.

She gasped into their kiss as she felt him hard against her for the first time. The most forbidden touch, they skirted the edge only by the thin layers of clothing still between them. Their lips parted, leaving her fighting back moans as he gently began rocking against her.

He picked up speed with encouragement of her hips rocking to meet his trusts. She tried in vain to stay quiet, and gave up as she began to tremble.

His voice, lower now and huskier than she’d ever heard growled in her ear. He was asking something of her, but she couldn’t process it.

“Are you—? Are you—?”

She could only press her face to the crook of his neck to muffle her own scream in response. Shaking against his body, Anne felt the fire in her body burn out in a flash.

She heard his voice fade into barely held moans and gasps, as if he worried how loud they were suddenly being. Anne admired his restraint—she had none.

The fire was now barely glowing embers, but she still did not let him go. Anne fought to catch her breath, staring up at the ceiling and feeling the blush on her face, the wisps of sweat-stuck hairs to her neck and forehead.

Gilbert’s hand was back, gently stroking her side once more. She wondered if he could feel her racing heart.

“Hey, how do you feel?” His voice was softer now, as if the edge had vanished in the flash of his own fire. She could feel that, with careful shifts against his body.

He pulled away from her body and Anne heard the quick metallic clasps of his belt before a hand touched the side of her face now, brushing away the loose hairs.

“Good.” She was unable to stop the smile from spreading across her face. She reached for his other hand, lacing their fingers together. “Could we stay here a while?”

He had no protest, leaving his shirt where it was, he laid down and pulled her close. Anne let her gown cover her legs once more as she turned and felt her back press flush against his chest.

His arms wrapped around her, one settling just over her stomach. She felt his breathing slow against her neck and wondered if he was already asleep.

“Lake would have been cold today.” He said.

“That’s true.” Anne smiled.

“Can’t get in, and if we can’t get in, what’s the point?”

“No point.” She agreed.

She couldn’t stop smiling, her affection for him defying impossible by growing. She knew he’d wanted to go, yet he stayed in for her. They’d had plans for various things in the city, and yet now they were in bed again.

Any pain she’d awakened with was gone, but that wasn’t why it was worth it.

She reached down to lay her hand over his and closed her eyes. The willow in her veins had worked and now tried to lull her under, but she rose above the surface of sleep long enough to listen to him drop of.

“Hey,” Anne breathed, unsurprised when he didn’t answer. She hadn’t expected him to. “Your medicine really helped. You’re a natural, doctor.”

She thought she felt his slight smile against the back of her neck, but that could have just been her imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> comment on this or i will cry i am lonely.
> 
> also! follow me on tumblr @frappuccinio


End file.
